Paradox Spiral
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Penemuan mayat yang terbakar menjadi arang adalah permulaan/"Penyihir! Penyihir!" Lisan terdengar dan Sakura menggigit bibirnya/Fict pengganti delay Mashiro Kanojo/Plot rush, absurd, DLDR, collab with nyan-himeko & Eunbling-bling.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Kami cuma pinjem karakternya doang.

Warning : Unpredictable typo, absurd, plot rush, reedit, republish, collab with nyan-himeko & Eunbling-bling.

Pernah dipublish di akun facebook nyan-himeko pada tanggal 2 April 2015 dengan cast yang berbeda.

.

.

 _ **Paradox Spiral**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pagar itu hitam, besar, dan kokoh. Kepakan burung gagak seperti mengejekku ketika aku menyentuh pagar besi itu, berat. Aku berjalan takut-takut dengan langkah yang menyaingi seekor siput. Tanganku mengencang, memegangi koper coklat tua lusuh sampai jariku memutih.

Tok... Tok..

Koakan gagak seperti ikut menyahut ketika aku membunyikan pintu. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, diikuti bunyi grendel yang digeser. Pintu kusam itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda tinggi dengan kemeja yang digulung. Mata hitamnya seperti mau membunuhku.

"Mau apa?" Alisnya menukik, tangannya bersidekap ketika ia bertanya.

Aku meneguk ludah, tanganku gemetar ketika menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan cap "U" besar di belakang.

Ia dengan cepat mengambilnya, kemudian irisnya memandang bergantian. Antara aku dan surat di tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura, tuan."

Ia berdehem sekali sebelum berkata, "Ikuti aku."

Mataku berkelana ke segala arah, mengenali lingkungan baru yang akan kuhuni untuk empat tahun ke depan.

Kami memasuki lorong panjang dengan berbagai lukisan di sepanjang sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Senyap, hanya suara langkah kaki yang terbentur dengan lantai yang terdengar.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu terdengar familiar. Dengan gerakan kaku aku menoleh. Astaga orang itu!

"Hai!"

Nadanya yang berdenting ceria menembus pendengaranku. Kakinya yang dibalut _stocking_ hitam gelap itu melangkah ke arahku sambil menggerek koper berwarna merah marun keluaran lawas.

"Kukira kita akan terpisah! Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

Sentuhan tangannya yang lembut sedikit mengejutkanku.

Gadis di depanku tersenyum. Rambut cokelatnya mengkilat ditimpa cahaya mentari senja. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Rin, gadis yang baru saja kukenal di gerbong kereta.

"A..."

"Ehem!" Potong si pemuda, ia memandangku tajam dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu mengkilatnya di lantai marmer.

"Sudah bicaranya? Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

Kudengar Rin mendengus dan aku hanya tersenyum kikuk. Pemuda itu berbalik memunggungiku, kami terdiam sebentar lalu Rin mengamit lenganku, menyeret diriku yang sedikit termenung.

"Ayo, Sakura!"

Bunyi sepatunya memimpin langkahku. Aku meninggalkan koper bawaanku di lantai bawah, begitu juga Rin. Kami mengikuti pemuda itu. Rin dengan wajah riangnya sementara aku dengan masai. Tepat di ujung bangungan yang terpisah, pemuda itu berhenti. Tangannya mengetuk pelan. Ia melirik aku dan Rin lalu dengan ekor matanya yang tajam ia meminta kami masuk.

Pertemuan di ruang kepala sekolah berlangsung singkat. Aku tidak begitu ingat detail-detail yang dibicarakan oleh kakek tua itu. Yang kuingat hanya wajahnya yang kelewat bodoh _—_ dan mesum. Tepat dua puluh menit, pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memanduku ke kamarku. Meninggalkan Rin dan kepala sekolah di ruangannya.

"Ambil kopermu dalam lima menit! Aku tunggu di sini!" Ujarnya bosan, tangannya mengacak bagian rambut belakangnya.

"A-anu?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Lima menit, Sakura! Lima menit!" Ia menempelkan kelima jarinya tepat di depan mataku.

Aku berkedip dan detik berikutnya tergopoh menyeret langkahku ke aula depan. Dengan kepayahan aku berhasil sampai di depan Uchiha Sasuke itu. Lengkap dengan koper dengan napas memburu. Ia mendengus meremehkan.

" _Good_! Aku tidak suka gadis yang membuang waktu meskipun hanya satu detik," ucapnya arogan.

"Aku juga tidak suka kau," gumamku.

"Apa?" Matanya yang tajam itu mendelik dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Ia mendengus dan berbalik cepat. Tanpa kata memintaku mengikuti langkahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Uchiha Sasuke mengoceh tentang segala hal yang kami lewati, tidak seperti tadi. Aku curiga dia memiliki kepribadian ganda. Atau kepribadiannya berkepribadian lain. Auranya mulai melembut hingga aku memberanikan diri merespon beberapa ucapannya.

Kupikir dia tampan juga, dengan alis tebal dan rahang tegas itu. Dia terlihat sangat _manly_. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum kepada beberapa murid yang menyapanya. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup sendiri. Terpesona mungkin.

Ketika sampai di depan kamarku. Kamar 1006. Dia menyerahkan kunci kamarku.

"Kamar ini diisi untuk dua orang. Kau dan Rin. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tekan ini. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan sampai di sini," Uchiha Sasuke menyerahkan remote kecil padaku.

"Apa ini akan benar-benar berguna?" Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Coba saja?"

Aku menekan tombol berwarna merah di tengah-tengah remote, selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah dering telpon.

"Uchiha Sasuke di sini siap membantu. Kau sedang kesulitan, Sakura?"

Yang membuatku tertawa bukan karena tipuannya, tapi karena di akhir ucapannya. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum padaku.

"Kurasa keranku bocor," sahutku.

"Kita bahkan belum masuk."

Selang beberapa detik kami berdua sama-sama tertawa. Pertemuan pertama yang menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang menyeramkan setiap malam.

Aku meringkuk memeluk kepalaku, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Suara dentingan keras menyentuh lantai. Mataku membelalak. Aku menoleh, memfokuskan penglihatanku, keterkejutan yang menyelimuti tubuhku membuatku tak berdaya. Ia di sana dengan muncratan darah mengalir di lehernya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya. Helaian rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan lehernya ganas, semua darahnya berceceran di lantai. Aku menatap orang di depanku takut. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan satu jari ke bibirnya.

"Ssst..."

Dengan satu tebasan. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Di dalam mimpi itu aku selalu terbunuh.

...

Iris gelapku membuka. Aku bangun dari tidurku. Mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Aku menyadarinya, ini kamar asrama. Aku melihat Rin masih meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Melirik sekilas ke arah jam. Pukul empat pagi. Mungkin tidak masalah keluar sebentar menghirup udara segar di luar asrama. Aku bergegas mengenakan seragam sekolah terusan berwarna hitam. Membuka pintu kamar dan bergegas keluar.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong sepi, semua ruangan kamar masih tertutup rapat seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Ini sedikit aneh. Aku berhenti di ruangan terbuka yang memiliki lantai berpola rumit.

Apa aku bermimpi?

Tadi aku tidak melihat ukiran-ukiran aneh di lantai ini. Melihatnya aku jadi pusing. Di sampingnya ada sebuah tangga yang kuingat sebagai jalan keluar asrama.

Seketika lenganku ditarik paksa. Punggungku membentur dinding granit yang dingin. Mataku membelalak.

Sejak kapan dia...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

Nadanya yang dingin menusuk itu membuatku sedikit sedih. Tadi... pemuda ini bersikap baik padaku. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap.

"A-aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar."

Ekspresinya mengeras, rahangnya terkatup rapat. Lalu perlahan tatapan tajamnya itu melembut.

"Kau seharusnya tidak di sini. Hal 'itu' akan terulang lagi."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bisa beritahu aku?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ia mendesah, melepaskan cengkramannya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menggeleng, menampilkan senyum lemahnya, "Di sini dingin. Sebaiknya kau kembali."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan keluar. Menembus kabut. Samar-samar suaranya yang kuingat dengan nada mengancam menembus indraku, "Jangan pernah mendekati tempat ini lagi!"

Hari berikutnya, aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal. Kehidupan menjadi _'Lady'_ membuatku hampir melupakan kejadian Uchiha Sasuke dan ruang terbuka itu.

"Aarggh! Benar-benar sial! Aku benci menyulam!" Keluh Rin dari balik selimutnya. Ia mendesah pelan.

Aku memandangnya dari balik cermin. Menyisir helaian-helaian merah jambu milikku. Setelahnya aku berjalan ke arah ranjangku.

"Kau tahu, di sini ada legenda tentang penyihir lho!" Rin tersenyum, matanya menjelajah langit-langit kamar tidur.

"Ini abad kesembilan belas. Mana ada penyihir, " dengusku geli.

Rin sontak terduduk. Matanya melotot ke arahku. Alisnya menekuk, telunjuknya mengarah padaku, "Benar bodoh! Penyihir akan membakar tubuhmu menjadi abu. Benar-benar abu!" Ujarnya marah.

"Lalu? Di mana penyihirnya?"

"Di suatu tempat, Sakura. Di suatu tempat," nadanya merendah, "Kudengar ruang dengan banyak simbol _occultist_ , siapapun yang masuk ke sana akan dikutuk," ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menyeramkan.

Aku memutar bola mata, entah kenapa gadis di sampingku ini membuatku jengkel.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Aku akan membiarkanmu berkencan dengan penyihir tercintamu itu."

Aku memejamkan mata. Kutarik selimut sampai ke puncak kepala, berpura-pura tidur. Rin masih menggerutu kesal, tapi kemudian ia berhenti.

Aku kaget, saat badanku tergoncang. Dengan berat kupaksakan mataku terbuka. Sial, apa tadi aku ketiduran.

"Sakura, gawat! Penyihir benar-benar ada!" Seru Rin girang, ia terlihat bersemangat.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Ia terkekeh sambil menarik tanganku. Kulihat seluruh anak berkerumun di depan ruang terbuka. Ah, kalau tidak salah ruang ini yang diperingati oleh si Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Apa yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku terhenyak. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana dengan kepala sekolah dan penjaga kebun di sampingnya. Mereka melingkari tubuh yang terlihat sangat mengerikan itu. Tubuh hitam yang terbakar dan berwarna gelap. Bau busuk kematian seperti menari-nari.

"Apa ini kutukan?" Gumam salah seorang murid.

"Penyihir! Penyihir!" Yang lain berujar seperti ingin mati.

"Lihat! Tubuhnya terbakar! Setahuku di sini bukan tempat yang memiliki sumber api!"

"Me..mengerikan sekali! Tulangnya sampai-sampai menjadi arang!"

"Setahuku, tubuh yang dibakar, tulangnya tetap bersisa."

"Ini pasti perbuatan penyihir! Tidak salah lagi!"

Sakura hanya bisa mendengarkan, ketika teman-teman asramanya bergumam di sekitarnya. Ia melirik takut-takut, apakah yang dikatakan Rin itu benar? Kalau di sini ada seorang penyihir?!

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pelajaran berkuda. Salah satu pelajaran yang membuatku bersemangat. Apalagi hari ini kami akan mengelilingi hutan belakang sekolah. Aku mengelus perlahan kudaku. Sebelum menghela napas sejenak kemudian memperhatikan instruktur yang akan memandu kami hari ini. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya, perhatianku terlalu sibuk dengan pemandangan yang kami lewati. Ya, dia menjelaskan rute dan beberapa tumbuhan langka sembari menggiring kami memasuki hutan.

"Sakura!"

Seseorang berteriak. Ketika aku menoleh, pandanganku menggelap dan aku terjerembab ke suatu tempat yang basah dan berbau busuk.

Kelopak mataku perlahan membuka, aku bisa melihat siluet kabur seseorang di depanku. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Pikirku. Aku mengusap pelan mataku, memfokuskan pandangan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara ini… Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri. Ternyata ini hutan tempat pelajaran berkuda dan kusadari sekarang sudah malam.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, karena tanda-tandanya sudah dimulai," ia menggelung tangan bajunya.

"Waktunya untuk mengungkapkan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Lalu dengan cepat menangkap lenganku, jari jemarinya sangat dingin. Tapi, aneh. Aku bisa merasakan rasa hangat dari sentuhannya. Sekali lagi aku dibuat bingung dengan pemuda ini. Ia menarik lenganku sembari aku mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Ia membawaku ke ruangan aneh itu lagi. Kalau dilihat betul-betul, lantainya berpola bintang bersegi enam. Aku tidak paham dengan bentuknya, tapi setiap melihat itu membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku menghentakkan genggaman tangan eratnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Aku bisa merasakan semua darahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Iris _emerald_ ku memicing. Bukannya ia menjawab, pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke—berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku akan menghentikan semuanya," jeda sebentar, Uchiha Sasuke menatap jam tangannya, "sudah pukul tiga pagi, sebentar lagi gerbang itu akan dibuka."

Mataku terbelalak, jadi aku pingsan selama sepuluh jam? Aku menggigit bibirku, sedikit kesal, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari bibir pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan lurus menuju sebuah dinding granit. Menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh permukaan dinding itu. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Dinding granit terbelah menjadi dua. Masing-masing bagian dinding terbuka seperti pintu geser.

"Ayo, masuk!"

"Ti-tidak,"

Suaraku bergetar, entah mengapa aku tidak menyukai idenya. Aku bisa merasakan setelah memasuki dinding itu sebuah kenyataan pahit akan menungguku.

"Ini perintah!"

Seperti didorong tangan tak terlihat tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku bisa melihat seulas senyum di bibir pemuda itu. Seperti _de ja vu_.

"A-aku takut," ia merangkulku, tiba-tiba saja perasaan aneh menyelimutiku.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Ucapnya ketika kami sudah memasuki dinding rahasia itu, tiba-tiba saja dinding itu bergerak. Ya, bergerak sangat tidak normal. Berputar pelan. Kemudian berhenti. Pintu dinding itu membuka, dan aku mendapati ruangan yang sama ketika memasuki dinding rahasia ini.

Mataku menatap lantai yang kupijaki. Ada sesuatu yang kuat menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Semuanya bermulai dari sini," Uchiha Sasuke mulai membuka kancing jasnya, aku sedikit merona lalu memalingkan wajahku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

Ia tidak menjawab, kudengar suara ketukan pelan sepatunya mengadu pada lantai marmer, kulihat ia berjalan lurus menuju lorong, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sebuah siluet muncul di lorong gelap, jantungku memompa lebih cepat.

"Keluar kau, Rin!"

Mataku terbuka lebar.

"Hai, Sakura," ia mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya dengan senyum meremehkan ia melanjutkan, "...yang ke berapa? Ah, aku sudah lupa. Sakura yang ke seribu mungkin!"

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Da-dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Rin melangkah maju. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan penampilannya, seragamnya dipenuhi darah, tangannya yang memegang belati juga dipenuhi darah, "Eeeh? Penjagamu tidak menceritakannya, ya?" Rin mengangkat tangannya, mendekatkan jemarinya yang penuh darah ke mulutnya, dengan tersenyum pilu ia menjilat darah di jemarinya, "Aku sudah membunuh semuanya."

Hah?

"Dunia ini, dunia yang sebenarnya. Kepala sekolah brengsek itu membangun dunianya sendiri, menghidupkan kembali semua siswanya. Konyol. Brengsek. Tapi, aku tidak peduli, selama masih ada Rin. Aku bisa membunuh kapan pun!"

"Jadi, orang yang terbakar itu ulahmu?" kali ini Uchiha Sasuke berteriak ke arah Rin. Apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak paham. Lalu apa maksudnya dunia yang sebenarnya?

"Oh, Sakura… aku bisa melihat kebingungan di wajahmu. Kasihan…" gadis itu melangkah ke arahku. Uchiha Sasuke berlari menghalangi, menjaga Rin agar tidak mendekat ke arahku.

"Tenang saja, belum saatnya kok," lalu ia memalingkan wajanya ke arah Uchiha Sasuke, "Kau sudah bertindak berlebihan, tidak kusangka, padahal kau berusaha kuat untuk melindunginya, tapi sekarang kau melibatkannya."

Lalu dengan cepat ia menatap lurus ke arahku, "Aku _monochrome_ pertama yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah, Sakura. Aku pembunuh, aku terkutuk, aku hanya sebuah senjata, semua yang kulakukan padahal untuk kebaikan kalian. Aku mendengar apa yang semua kepala sekolah katakan. Seluruh siswa di sini akan dijadikan _monochrome_ —kontrak dengan penyihir hitam. Itu sebuah kutukan, kau mengerti? Dan, lalu… mungkin… untuk menghentikan rencananya, kupikir… kubunuh saja kalian semua. Biar aku saja yang bisa merasakan kutukan itu. Tapi ia pintar! Setiap kali aku membunuh kalian semua, ia akan menciptakan dunianya lagi, berulang-ulang. Dia pikir aku akan bosan, tapi ini semakin menarik."

"Sakura, kita harus membunuh Rin, kita harus menghentikan perulangan waktu ini. Kau mengerti?"

Aku menggeleng kuat, aku tidak bisa membunuh Rin. Rin temanku, walaupun ia sedikit menyebalkan, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Sakura, mungkin ini saatnya aku mengakhiri hidupmu secara langsung! Membunuh non penyihir hanya cukup dengan sebuah belati," Rin mengangkat belatinya, lalu meleparkannya ke arahku. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bergerak, kakiku gemetar, tidak apa aku mati, toh aku memang benar-benar sudah mati.

Zraassh…

Cipratan darah mengalir di wajahku. Tangan Uchiha Sasuke yang membentang di hadapanku tertusuk oleh belati itu. Ti-tidak! Aku langsung membungkuk, menutup telingaku. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa pun. Ini sangat buruk. Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar melangkah ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mataku mengerling, dan di ujung sana tubuh Uchiha Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya. Darah menggenangi lantai. Aku gemetar, rasa shock menjalari tubuhku. Sebuah suara dentingan mengadu pada lantai. Aku menengok dengan takut, mataku terfokus pada seorang gadis di hadapanku. Cipratan darah keluar dari lehernya. Ia menggerakkan lehernya ganas, seakan menghilangkan darah-darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

"Sakura… aku sudah membunuh penjagamu, maafkan aku."

Iris mahoganinya berubah menjadi merah. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi belati di tangannya. Lalu terbersit sebuah perasaan aneh, aku sangat membenci Rin. Ia bukan temanku, ia adalah orang lain dan gadis ini sudah membunuh Uchiha Sasuke, dengan pikiran kalut aku menggapai apa saja yang ada di lantai. Apa saja, apapun yang bisa membunuh Rin. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin, kuambil dengan bergerak cepat aku menuju ke arahnya menusukkan benda itu ke dadanya.

"Aku harus menghentikannya!"

Kulihat ia mebelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang berada di punggungku melepaskan belati yang tertancap. Gadis itu terjatuh telentang.

Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhku, aku roboh, aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin mulai merasuk tubuhku. Ah—jadi seperti ini menunggu kematian menjemputku? Ruangan seperti berputar-putar dan semuanya menggelap.

…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, mimpi itu sudah lama menghilang."

"Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

"Dia sudah tidur, kupikir."

Aku menutup buku dipangkuanku. Beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan ke arah lelaki yang berdiri menatap langit malam. Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa aku salah membuat dunia ini?"

Ia menggeleng, "Mungkin, ini lebih baik," lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dan lalu membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya.

Ya, dunia yang sekarang kupijaki, dunia Sakura yang tidak akan ada seorang pun mengganggunya.

 **\- END -**

 **A/N**

 **Hallllloooowww Vanille Yacchan di sini! Maaaaafff bangeeeet! FF** _ **absurd**_ **ini sebagai pengganti Mashiro Kanojo yang delay karena saya sumpah gak ada waktu bikin kelanjutannya. Jumat depan semoga bisa ke** _ **publish**_ **yah! Doakan saja saya sehat walafiat hahahaha…**

 **Oh, ya… bagi yang belum pernah baca Mashiro Kanojo, FF duet saya bareng nyan-himeko. Readers-san tachi kudu bin wajib baca. Apalagi yang doyan Sakura-** _ **centric**_ **yang dikelilingin ama cowok-cowok ganteng. Syahahahahahaha… Kalian bisa cek di bagian story favorit di akun saya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juga di sana dengan cara mereview yah~~ #promosi**

 **Akhir kata… terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya ngebaca ff gak jelas dan alurnya yang luar biasa** _ **speedy**_ **. Bhahahahak.**


End file.
